One Moment More
by MoonlightPrincess
Summary: Warning: Don't read if you haven't read HP6. A songfic about Pansy feelings on Draco not coming back to Hogwarts.


Okay this is base on Harry Potter and Half Blood Prince. Remember when Draco told Pansy that he was not going to return to Hogwarts. Well this base on how Pansy feels about Draco leaving. The song is One Moment More by Mindy Smith. This is a one shot.

Harry Potter and company doesn't belong to me. It belongs to wonderful and talented J.K. Rowling.

**Also many thanks to my beta Nikki!**

**Chapter One: One Moment More**

Hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving  
And show me  
All the reasons you would stay  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine  
To warm my soul and ease my mind  
You've go to hold me and show me love

It was past midnight. The halls of Hogwarts were as quite. No noise could be heard from the paintings or the ghosts in the castle, yet one student was up and walking.

Pansy walked mindlessly in the hall. All she could think right now was the words that Draco told them on the train. She could tell he was serious when said he was leaving, never to return. She understood yet she didn't want him to leave.

Ever since Lucius got locked up, the Dark Lord was angry at all times, one wrong move and bang! You're under crucio attack or at worst, dead. She didn't knew exactly what the mission the Dark Lord give to Draco but somehow she knows that this mission is quite impossible and may just end up with Draco being dead. Tears welt up when she thought of Draco being dead. All because the Dark Lord wanted to punish Lucius. She may not be a death eater but she has her ways of knowing what is happening and she knows that Dark Lord doesn't expect Draco to succeed.

Give me  
Just one part of you to cling to  
And keep me  
Everywhere you are  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run  
And fade out with the falling sun

They say that slytherins are cold-hearted bastards unable to feel. Well she has news to every idiot in the world. They can feel she can feel the twist on her heart every time she thinks of Draco. Sadness of never seeing him again, the anguish at the Dark Lord and Lucius, helpless feeling of not able to help the one person that matters.

She knew he wouldn't let her help him, no matter how many times she begged. Not even Prof. Snape. He wouldn't let him help him. This is his mission and he is going to do this by myself. She will tried to convince him to at least have Crabbe and Goyle to help; at least to keep watch.

She never felt this hopeless in her life. Why, Why, Why, she asked herself. Why was this happening? Why couldn't everything stay the same as before? Why did it have to change?

Just when Draco and her had finally gotten closer, when she dare hope to be more than just a girlfriend, this goes and happen. She thought this was going to be great year but look how shitte it turns out and the year just only begun. She wanted to so bad to ask him to stay, to stay with her, but she knew what he was going to say.

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and keep me

She considered of leaving with him. Running away with him like the movies, yet she knew instantly that life was not like the movies more like nightmare now.

All she wanted from since she ever laid eyes on him was to be his girl. Ginny Weasley was not the only girl who had crush on a boy who doesn't seem to notice you. When the third year came, he finally notices her a little then in fourth year he took her to the Yule Ball. She felt like a princess that day. How she cherished that night. The fifth year was when it was really official. Fifth year was great and she had hoped for more moments like that.

Pansy looks around and instantly knew that she was at the astronomy tower. She sat down where she had clear view of the stars. Tears well up again as she remember that this was the spot she and Draco had their first kiss. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't as one by one they felled. She wrapped her arms around herself as her body shakes with sobs.

Tell me that someday you'll be returning  
And maybe  
Maybe I'll believe  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really far  
It's just enough to see a shooting star  
To know you're never really gone

She didn't want him to die. She didn't want him to leave. She want him to tell her he will come back even though it may take a while that he eventually return back to her. She loved him so bad. She couldn't picture life without him. She just couldn't.

"Please don't go"

"Please don't go"

"Draco, please."

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more

She knew her pleads went unheard. She couldn't help but hope that someone up there could hear her and grant her only wish. She remembered when she thought that he would still have time for her but how cruel the fate was when he told that it was over, that he couldn't afford distraction. He was the richest boy in this school, yet he can't afford to spend a little time with her.

Oh, please don't go  
Let me have you just one moment more  
Oh, all I need  
All I want is just one moment more  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe

She sniffed as she pulled out a gold chain out her shirt. On the necklace was golden locket as she opened it. She looked at the picture that she seen a million times since she got it. It was present from Draco. He give to her on Christmas day, in the inside was picture of him. That day she instantly knew what he was trying to say when he took that picture, she could have heard him now. _In case you miss my pretty face._ She laughed that day but now the locket consist of another photo. A photo of Draco and her; he was holding her and he was actually smiling. She never had seen herself that happy. She was beaming all day when that photo was taken and every time she saw it she would of smile but now all this made want to do was cry more.

"Pansy," a voice called out.

"Draco!" Pansy whispered as she wipes the tears. She didn't turn around. She didn't want to him to see the mess she has become.

"Pansy, I…"

"No, don't. I… I… just want you to hold me just one more time. One moment more is all I ask."

Draco took a step and kneels as he put his arm around her.

So hold me  
Even though I know you're leaving


End file.
